We Meet Again
by JosephineJaded
Summary: What if the Survivors all met again? Would Ellis finally get to borrow Nick's suit? Rating for later chapters.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2 or any of its characters and ideas.

This is my first attempt at a L4D fic, so let me know how it is! This is my second story posting on this site! Remember to Review!

* * *

What if the survivors all met again? Would Ellis finally get to borrow Nick's suit?

* * *

We Meet Again

_**Ellis 'Point of View**_

I was sprawled out on a bedroll on the floor of the Safe Room when I fell asleep. The team and I had managed to make it here by midnight after braving the outside world for a few days since our last real sleep. We were headed to Georgia, Savannah to be exact…my hometown. What we would find there, I was afraid to know. Until this zombie outbreak I hadn't ever really left it. Just hope that my ma made it outta there before shit went down. And Keith…can't forget about my crazy bud. He was my best friend in the world.

Anyways, I was just a layin' there on the bedroll sleepin' when a horrible banging noise startled me from my slumber. Instincts told me to grab my shotgun that was a few feet off to my side first. Soon after the banging I heard the yellin' of what sounded like 3 people, 2 guys and a girl. Survivors? Quickly, making sure not to step on Rochelle's still sleepin' form I made my way to the door, Nick arrivin' shortly after, lookin' outside. And gosh darn it was I right! 3 people, survivors, banging on the door to be let in.

By the time we got the door open and them in both Coach and Ro were awake and watching us, tryin' to figure out what was goin' on. Nick and I set to work checkin' the guys for any signs of bites or infection while Ro took the female into the other room for privacy. Midway through the clean cut looking guy spoke up, "We're immune…We can't be infected".

Right after that Nick and Rochelle called the all clear on their people, sayin' the same. Well what didcha know? 3 other immune people besides the 4 of us! I kept tellin' Nick there had to be others like us out there, but nooo he wouldn't believe me. Proved him wrong.

"Hey, hillbilly, isn't that the one bird who you were going on and on about? Cindy or something?", Nick called from the kitchen where we was talking our new found friends water.

I felt my face heat up as I glanced in the direction of the girl, suddenly recognizing her…ZOEY! They were the survivors who had helped us before! "Man, what are the chances? These fine folk are the ones from back at the bridge! Nice seein' y'all again! I'm Ellis, in case ya forgot.", I spoke while still looking at her, "But some folk call me El….but I think it sounds like a girl's name…but you can call me El if you want."

Coach stopped my ramblin' when he stepped in and introduced the rest of the group while I shot him a grateful look. Being near such a beautiful girl like Zo made my mind all jumbled. I didn't need to go around messin' up with her being the only other girl besides Ro. When I heard Zoey speak I glanced up my blue eyes meeting her green, exchanging a small smile as they met.

**_Zoey's Point of View_**

"I'm Zoey…apparently you guys knew that though," I said as I glanced over to Ellis, smiling softly at him only to have it returned back. Man, he was a charmer. "Anyways, this is Louis and Francis…the ones from the bridge," I explained as I pointed out each person as I glanced around the Safe Room. Man, this one had multiple rooms even!

Rochelle, the female of the other group, must have seen me looking around and eyeing the bathroom since she spoke up, "Yeah, the water works. Feel free to clean up, no guaranteeing it's hot though. You can leave your weapons on the table or where ever…don't worry, we won't take them or anything."

I nodded before glancing to Francis and Louis who motioned for me to go first. "Any luck on other supplies, like clothes? These things are becoming rags," I stated as I looked down at what was once a brand new sweatshirt with a tank top paired under it and a pair of old shredded jeans. They weren't holding up so great anymore. My jeans had become shorts; my tank top had become midriff showing.

This time it was Ellis who spoke up, "Haven't scavenged it yet, but my shirt's dryin' over the faucet if you wanna borrow it", he said as his face went red, glancing down at the ground instead of looking up at me. "We plan on restin' up here for a few days…Coach took a bit of a beatin' by a one-arm.". It was then I realized he was shirtless, my eyes falling down his body as I blushed. Damn, Zombie fighting really did something for him.

"Thanks,", I nodded at Ellis, seeing Francis watching him as he spoke to me. Since Bill's death Francis had taken over as the protector of the group, holding the older brother title. He'd really had been watching out for us lately, he was the one who had spotted the Safe Room.

I placed my pistols and shot gun on the table before turning to head to the bathroom when I heard the southerner speak up again, "Towels are over the toilet". I nodded in response, sending him a small smile only to see his face heat up once again.

Once inside the bathroom, I began peeling off my grime covered clothing that was stuck to my body, it had been weeks since any of us had been able to wash up at all. I surveyed myself in the mirror, cringing as I did so. I was a mess. My body was covered in cuts, bruises, and scars and my hair was mattered with who knows what. I probably smelled worse than I looked too.

I turned the knob to the shower, letting the water flow, feeling it heat a bit as it came out. I decided while I waited I might as well rinse out some of the dirt from my clothes. I started with my undergarments, rinsing them out before taking some of the soap that sat on the sink to them before hanging them to dry off the towel rack. I checked the shower water before stepping in.

The hot spray of the water made my muscle relax instantly. It was amazing how much I had once took hot showers for granted. Something I'd never do again. I pulled the hair tie from my hair, letting it fall down in the spray of the water. I glanced down at the edge of the shower seeing that there was even shampoo and conditioner. We had hit the jackpot for sure. I set to work on getting the blood and dirt from my hair.

I emerged from the shower probably at least 45 minutes later, but it had felt like an eternity. I dried off with one of the towels from beneath the sink before sliding on my undergarments, debating on Ellis' offer. I really didn't want to put my grimy clothes back on after finally being clean so I slid it on, thankful it was quite large on me, hitting about mid-thigh. I grabbed the rest of my clothes, walking out carrying them, feeling all eyes on me as I did so.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! Please remember to review! The more reviews, the faster the updates.

_**xxJosephineJadedxx**_


End file.
